nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ghirahim le fabuleux
If you have any problem on the wiki, don't hesitate to leave a message on this page. Admin Let me know if you want to become an admin on this wiki Astrogamer (talk) 23:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations For the new administrator :-)--CλVλX 21:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks ^^--Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, you can also highlight your name like the other admins have done. :-)--CλVλX 12:40, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Issue with FIFA 18's gallery Bounjor. Hi. There is an issue with this page, there is an image glitched. Could you please help me with that?--CλVλX 17:44, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oh... Now is resolved... Sorry... ._. --CλVλX 19:12, July 18, 2017 (UTC) : No problem ^^Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:36, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring. Hi, could you please block , that user has make an edit warring and blancking talk pages.--CλVλX 18:29, July 27, 2017 (UTC) His talk page or others talk pages?--Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:06, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :His talk page and his archive.--CλVλX 07:35, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I will take care of it don't worry.--Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:44, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I blocked him for two weeks and removed his access to his talk page, if he is still doing that after the block tell me and I will block him permanently.--Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:51, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Holofigures and other collectibles Specific collectibles like that Ga Jiarg (Holofigure) page I deleted aren't necessary to have separate pages. Like trophies in Smash, we can list them all in a single page with unlock requirements list and any text blurbs can be put on the actual character page. Astrogamer (talk) 16:05, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Should we put their description on the page of the enemy concerned then? I understand that the Holofigures pages aren't necessary, but I was hesitant on the subject that is why it took me so long to decide to make the Ga Jiarg holofigure page. Now that this was moved out the way, I am wondering if we should make individual pages for the Collectopedia items of the two Xeno games or if we should treat them in the same manner as the Holofigures. What do you think we should do about those? Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 17:12, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. For Collectopedia, it would probably be best to make it list pages with image of the item, text blurb and maybe general location as some only appear in certain areas Astrogamer (talk) 19:37, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I will do them when I have the time. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 20:31, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Noobsaibot22 Hi. Could you please block this user, he is a sockpuppet of PrimeError, he is evading the block.--CλVλX 15:56, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :Block evading is no longer allowed with the wiki. He is no longer a sockpuppet of PrimeError. Noobsaibot22 (talk) 15:58, August 21, 2017 (UTC) I see that Astrogamer outspeeded me at it, thank you anyway. ^^ --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 17:28, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Cloud Strife Gallery Shouldn't there be a gallery page for Cloud Strife? I recently found acceptable quality images for the Cloud amiibo figures from IGN's website, and plan on uploading them for this wiki's use. PSI Fire (talk) 15:23, September 16, 2017 (UTC) If you have enough images of him in his Nintendo related appearances, you can go ahead and make the page. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 15:41, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Fire Emblem Cipher gallery One question. Would it be necessary to add every last Cipher card image from both the Booster Pack and Starter Decks? Because I was thinking about creating a gallery page for Fire Emblem Cipher. ������ �������� (talk) 20:07, November 6, 2017 (UTC) I think that having all card images on the Cipher gallery is mandatory. I was also thinking that a new section in the pages of the concerned characters with the references and images of the cards would be great since it directly concern the history of the characters. Of course it would take time and I don't want to force you to do it but if you could create those sections when you edit the main pages of the concerned characters that would be a great addition to those pages. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 20:47, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. ������ �������� (talk) 20:48, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Great news I managed to gain progress with creating a template for the FE0 cards so I can finally start with the requests you've made. All it took was copying every template with every bit of data from the Fire Emblem Wiki (NIWA), it was lots of triall and error. ������ �������� (talk) 18:27, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Just let me know if the template is going haywire or something. ������ �������� (talk) 18:32, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Good job! --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 20:19, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, and I'll also try the same for the Fire Emblem Heroes templates as well. ������ �������� (talk) 20:21, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Just for reference, how did you name the template? --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 20:27, November 7, 2017 (UTC) It's called "Fire Emblem Cipher cards". Yeah not much of a good name, but I couldn't think of anything else. ������ �������� (talk) 20:28, November 7, 2017 (UTC) It's a good name, the template are supposed to be literal. If you succeed in porting a usable version of the FEH template could you give me its name? --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 20:35, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Of course I will. ������ �������� (talk) 20:36, November 7, 2017 (UTC)^ thanks. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:14, November 7, 2017 (UTC) New Template I created a fully functional template named "CharStats FE14", as the name implies, it is intended for use on character pages related to Fire Emblem Fates. ������ �������� (talk) 23:14, November 7, 2017 (UTC) On second thought, I might be going through technical dificulties. ������ �������� (talk) 00:48, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Ok, inform me if the situation evolve. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 11:41, November 8, 2017 (UTC) It finally works now! It was lots of stress trying to figure out how to separate "Stats", "Growth Rates", and "Stat Modifier" tabs from each other. The template by the way is called "CharStats FE14". ������ �������� (talk) 13:56, November 8, 2017 (UTC) I saw that it was a template similar to the one named "FE13 Base Stats", its a great template, congratulations for having figured out how to make it works. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:05, November 8, 2017 (UTC)